


more i cannot wish you (now you're gonna listen)

by AslansCompass



Series: Eros in Absentia [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aphobia, Aprodite is a jerk, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Aphrodite, goddess of love, is like any mother. She only wants what's best for her children.
Series: Eros in Absentia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913581
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	more i cannot wish you (now you're gonna listen)

**Author's Note:**

> "more I cannot wish you" is a reference to the song from "Guys and Dolls," or Aphrodite's perspective on this event. "now you're gonna listen" is from the first song in the musical adaptation. (Yes, there's a musical adaptation. It's infinitely better than the movie)

Honestly, I don't understand why the reward caused so much fuss. Acknowledging our children? We used to do it all the time in the old days. Zeus's natural offspring alone numbered half the Greeks; mostly the heroic half, though he wasn't beyond having the odd tumble with a serving wench or shepherdess if she was pretty enough. 

True, human romantic ideals have shifted through the centuries, settling on more-or-less fidelity, but only Hera ever made a big deal of it. Even Athena and Artemis, hypocrites and prudes that they are, understand that the heart wants what it wants.

The point is, the ban was only meant to apply to the Big Three in the first place. Why spoil everyone else's fun? Besides, how does one get worship if even one's children aren't sure you exist? 

Children. Right, children. So, one night, not long after the Battle of Manhattan, I went down to Camp Half Blood. Not corporeally, of course. Not visibly. I was just looking around, taking stock of potential matches, when I noticed her.

Mandy Palmer. 

> Will Palmer, Iowa. Hair golden as the grain he grew, farmer's tan that looked ridiculous in swim trunks, but a smile so sweet you could frost a cake with it.

Mandy Palmer, my daughter.

My _unclaimed_ daughter.

She'd be....thirteen, fourteen now? They grow up so fast. I moved closer for a better look. Glasses, slightly darker eyebrows; slightly light brown hair a handspan below her shoulders. 

The raw **potential.**

Clear out the glasses first. So distracting. Thin the eyebrows, piece the ears for silver hoops, add a few caramel highlights, add a few more curls, a touch of eyeliner and foundation... done.

Beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous.

The other campers oohed and aahed, starring at her. I could feel their reverence like apple blossoms on a breeze, reflected worship.

* * *

All I'm saying, we're immortal. If embarrassment could be lethal, Hermes would be dead centuries ago. So if that's Zeus's reason for not acknowledging my contributions, it doesn't fly. The civil war excuse doesn't cut it either. That whole mess is over. 

The pantheon was was falling apart. Both sides, Roman and Greek. It's one thing to send heroes searching for the Golden Fleece or an elixir of youth, but setting the continued existence of the cosmos on their shoulders, without any counsel..... I was the only one who could manage complete sentences, much less offer advice. 

At least mortal heroes can receive accolades. Best to check that Piper is getting her due. She's still head counselor, even if she's busy elsewhere at the moment. 

Smoke filled my nostrils, a dozen individual essences combining into one rich aroma. Not all of them were from my children, either. I have fairly amiable relationships with most of the other Olympians and their children; everyone needs a taste of love in their lives. A handful of strawberries from Will Solace _(give Nico confidence_ ) and a seared steak from Sherman Yang ( _last night with Miranda was amazing. Thanks!)_

Other offerings were from my children; Drew, Angie, Helena, Mitchell, Valentina, Phil, Mark, Xena, Chris, Andrew, Angelica, Rose, Ashley..... With Lacy, Piper, Mercedes, and Candy at school for the fall, that should be all---

Mandy. Many hadn't left me an offering. Now that I thought of it, I didn't recall any offerings from her since.... well, ever. Odd. None before I claimed her; none after. It's rude to inquire about other gods' offerings (the mortal equivalent would be reading someone's checkbook), but if she was preferring others to her own mother....

Surely I was mistaken. A quick visit would clarify the matter. Where was she?

Not at the Aphrodite table. Not in the cabin, either.

Mortals shouldn't be able to hide from gods.

Demigods....eh, well, sometimes. Sometimes, if they're stubborn enough and strong enough and find themselves in just the right place, they can hide from us.

But no child ever born can hide from Mother.

I found her sitting in the strawberry fields, digging up pebbles and chucking them over the fence. She didn't even look up when I appeared.

Well, it wouldn't be the first time one I had to deal with antagonistic offspring. Not even the first time this century. Piper McLean, for one.

"Mandy, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She picked up another pebble and held it up for moment.

So, the soft approach wasn't going to work. "Have you been making offerings recently?"

"Yes." 

"To me?"

Mandy flicked the pebble in my direction. "It's not like you'd miss it."

"I've been occupied lately." 

"Sure."

"But I'm here now." I glanced over at her grubby shirt and jeans. Where were my manners? I flicked up a proper table and chairs, just outside the garden boundary. And if she was going for rustic appeal, why not oblige? I reached back into my memory and produced two shepherdess gowns from the court of Marie Antoinette. Such a shame, her fate, but her fashion sense was outstanding. 

Mandy nearly tipped over, surprised by the change in position. 

"There, that's better. Now we can actually talk. Mandy, if you're having relationship problems, you really should mention it. I'm sure the others would be happy to--"

"That's it! I've had enough!" Mandy sprang to her feet, knocking over the chair. She snatched the straw hat from her head, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it. She reached down and tried to rip off the petticoats, but the stitches held firm. I don't support shoddy craftsmanship. "I don't want this! I don't want any of it!

"I don't want makeovers, I don't want relationship advice, and I definitely, certainly, completely, don't want you messing up my life!"

"I claimed you! I gave you my blessing."

"And I don't want it!"

Never introduce her to Piper, I noted. Maybe it's not as impressive as a glowing trident or instant accuracy with any weapon, but they don't understand. Monsters return. Inventions break. Heroes die. But stories last forever. And what's more human, more compelling, than a love story? 

"All the best romances face obstacles. It doesn't mean you've failed. And if you want---"

"I don't." 

I almost didn't hear what she said. "What's that?"

"I don't want it!" Mandy glared at me. "Any of it. I don't want dates or butterflies in the stomach or makeup or high heels! And you know what else? I don't want sex!"

I must have heard wrong. "You. don't want. sex? But everyone--"

"I'm not everyone! I'm me. Just me. And I don't want sex. It's gross and stupid and pointless."

If I was Zeus, there'd be lightning overhead. "I thought I was talking to _my daughter_. Not Artemis. Not a prudish hypocrite like Athena." 

"I wish I was!"

**What did you say?**

"I wish I wasn't your daughter!"

"Insolent child! I am your mother, and don't you forget it!"

"No, you aren't!" Mandy knocked over the table. "Mothers are supposed to listen to their kids. They're supposed to be there when things get tough. I know, cause I had a mom once. Johanna Ridley. Until she went missing," her eyes narrowed. "Was that your idea? Were you jealous?"

Of a mortal? "Watch your tone!"

"Or what? You'll turn me into a tree? Oh, no, that's more Apollo's thing. Either way, A+ parenting! Great mother of the year material! Go on. I dare you!" She ran off towards the cabins.

If that was her attitude--I revoked the gown. She didn't deserve it anyway. 

* * *

I don't avoid my children, no matter what Hera says. What would she know about it, anyway? I have duties to attend to, after all, and must take my pleasures where I can find them. But one day, I was lingering on Olympus, listening to the latest gossip on Apollo (forced to live as a _mortal_ , of all things), when I heard my name mentioned.

"....Aphrodite. Hasn't been seen since."

"Rumors, only rumors."

"Charon hasn't been able to find any signs of her."

"Julia and some of Hermes went looking too, but--"

I edged myself into the conversation. "Did you say someone was missing?"

"Oh, Lady Aphrodite, we didn't see you there. Forgive us."

"Someone was missing? Who?"

"You don't know? We assumed.... it's your daughter."

"Which one?"

"Mandy."

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't intend for Aphrodite to get /this/ hostile. It was going to be a quiet campfire conversation with Hestia for emotional support, I swear....


End file.
